1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foot training machines and relates more particularly to a foot training machine the pedals of which can be constantly maintained in the horizontal position during stepping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of technique problems or in order to reduce manufacturing cost, the two pedals in a foot training stepper machine are generally controlled by two hydraulic cylinders to alternatively move up and down at one end (see FIG. 1). Because the pedals are alternatively stepped upon to rotate at one end, they can not be constantly maintained at the horizontal position for positive stepping. While stepping, the ankle may be hurt easily. Further, the two pedals are compulsorily alternatively moved up and down during stepping, i.e., the right leg must be lifted when the left leg is stepping down. Therefore, the muscles on each leg are stretched only when the leg is stepping down. This arrangement reduces the effect of the exercise.